The purpose of this research is to develop methods of evaluating the quality and applicability of therapeutic trials, and after classifying them to draw conclusions about the efficacy and toxicity of old and new therapies. With the advent of randomization and other biostatistical and common sense techniques, the therapeutic trial has come a long way in the last 30 years. However, the technical quality of the great majority of randomized trials now being reported leaves much to be desired, and the purpose of this research will be to improve that quality by reporting the deficiencies encountered in regular surveys of the literature as a whole and to apply clinical trial data to evaluating the optimal therapy of specific diseases. The specific objectives are: 1. To establish standards for published randomized control trials that will allow judgments as to their validity. 2. To survey published and unpublished RCT's to draw conclusions about the validity of the data supporting the therapy of common diseases. 3. To make recommendations about the construction of good trials and the needs for further study of old and new therapies. 4. To keep a running compilation of the quality and meaning of all trials as they are published. 5. To determine during the first and last years of the program by means of a questionnaire to the editors of all clinical journals and procedures they follow in evaluating the quality of submitted papers, especially clinical trials.